redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redwall TV Series
Editing the page now gives this: WARNING: This page is 34 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. Any ideas? I'm going to see if I can make some templates or something. I'll see how it goes and report back. --LordTBT 04:55, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Back! Templates worked :D --LordTBT 05:03, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Should we split this page by season?--Ember Nickel 22:07, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) Gagh. I don't think it airs in Canada anymore; it's not on Teletoon's list of shows. --Blaiken 22:25, 2 July 2006 (UTC) Executives I really hope all the executives listed are all right. Every now and then we have someone like today who will add and/or remove certain names. --LordTBT Talk! 17:28, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Split? I think the article should be split into different pages, mainly because of how long it is. Madd the Sane 07:39, 28 August 2007 (UTC) It is already. --LordTBT Talk! 17:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :I think there has been some confusion. I think it would be a better idea if each season was in a different "article" because the current one is huge Madd the Sane 06:52, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, there was confusion, but at my end. It looks like there are different links to the TV series, but they are very deep down. A better idea is to have this page be like a disambig page and point to links of the other series. Madd the Sane 06:59, 12 September 2007 (UTC) First Season Intro I was curious as to what happened to the video clip of the first season RWTV intro that was in this article. It was here the last time I checked but now it's gone. :--Cornflower Talk! 03:33, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :The video was removed from YouTube. No sense in linking a video that doesn't exist, so I removed it. --LordTBT Talk! 12:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Confirmation Needed I heard that Methuselah does not die in the TV series. Can anyone confirm? -- LordTBT Talk! 06:37, 4 March 2008 () :He does die in the TV series, but instead of his death being immediately after Chickenhound strikes him as it is in the book, he is in bed for several days and dies at the end of the Cluny's Clowns episode. ::--Cornflower Talk! 07:18, 4 March 2008 (UTC) In the past DVD's, awesome quality xD if you guys can remember, a few years ago, channel 21 on in NYC, showed the redwall series, full episodes with no commercials. Ahhh, the good ole days Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:16, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Average frames per second... Does anyone know what the average rate of frames-per-second was for this show? Or even better, what was the total number of frames made? Double Cornflowers In episode one of Mattimeo, during the feast scene, right when they hear the music, the camera shows Matthias and Cornflower, but on the other side of Matthias is a mouse that looks like a smaller version of Cornflower.--Gandr Adderbane 23:05, November 20, 2009 (UTC) True. -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 23:07, November 20, 2009 (UTC) In that same episode, it shows Methuselah standing next to Constance, though he is, technically (I am such a nit-picker), dead. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 00:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It also shows Cornflower in the crowd, although she is supposed to be in the pond with Matthias!!--Hyzenthlay of Redwall 19:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) New article for...? So, there are some people on DeviantArt.com that are working on making a fan-made Mossflower Series. I wonder if it might be worth mentioning in this article, or maybe in its own article...Medfoe 07:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Nope. The legalities of that project are way too ambiguous. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Oh, okayMedfoe 04:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) If they ever get a letter back from brian jaques (they sent one asking permission) then do you think we could consider making an article? -- Old Saint Merlock [[User Talk:MERLOCK|Merry CHRIST''mas ]] 18:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :That's a big If. It's not really even up to him, it's up to Nelvana, who holds the copyrights, and their lawyers, as well as BJ and his lawyers. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:34, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I guess you're right. Am I the only one thinking Nelvana's being kind of stupid holding the copyrights to Redwall with no reason? They're never gonna make the series any good. PS, sorry I don't know if this is considered spam. -- Old Saint Merlock Merry ''CHRIST''mas 01:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Wait...I'm not totally up-to-speed on copyrights, but I don't think authors usually give up their rights to books that they allow adaptations to be made for, they usually just give out a license to use the work. And in that case, if this deviantart group comes up with something completely different than what Nelvana had, to the point where it can't be considered a derivative work from Nelvana's series, wouldn't the Deviantart group have as much license as Brian Jacques wanted to give them? And I think a German company might be the current owners of the rights to the Nelvana series, but I'm not sure.Medfoe 22:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::No one said BJ/Nelvana/lawyers would be giving up the rights, just legal permission, as you stated. As of right now, there is no legal permission to do this, thus it does not get any mention on this site at this time. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:33, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Artisic Errors? Do you think we should list all of the artistic errors? There are a lot of them... Some of these errors include wrong colors from a frame, articles of clothing dissapearing, characters being in the wrong places, those kinds of things. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 20:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) That would be an extremely long list.--Gandr Adderbane 03:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, the differences between the books and the series is also pretty lengthy...--Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 18:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Seems a bit extreme to list ''all of that. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:13, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Maybe we could list the MAJOR ones, like in one scene of Mattimeo the vole Rollo is in Malkaris. There are other MAJOR ones too. I don't think the little ones that could be over looked easily should be listed. --Hyzenthlay of Redwall Watership Down is my Noonvale 23:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Difference Errors Just somethings I noticed in the differences section. It states that Ironbeak is wearing a helmet, but isn't that just the arrangement of feathers on his head? Also, I believe I once read an interview with one of the makers of the show, I think it was on the Long Patrol site. I believe the guy mentioned that Martin does not abandon the sword even in the series, in the script at least. I think he also states that he has the sword in a later scene before Brome asks everyone to abandon their weapons and come to Noonvale. I'll see if I can find the interview. --T W 20:01, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Here it is. I'll let you decide since I'm new. --T W 20:08, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering I am thinking of joining this wiki. But i was wondering, is what happends in the tv show canon? :Welcome! The events of the books take superiority over the events in the TV series. -- LordTBT Talk! 02:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yea, if you join you have plenty of friends to help you out with any questions or comments! --ZoSo159 02:35, January 15, 2010 (UTC) thanks guys. Just to say, im not a redwall newbie. Also, my username will be Kanas the warrior otter. Just a comment, I liked the first two redwall books,but after that the good guys got it too easy. It's impossible for a bunch of peaceful mice and a few hares to take down fully trained foxes that can blend in with almost anything they stand next to (Marlfoxes). Frankly, I,ve always rooted for the badguys knowing that there going to lose. The badguys have more character in them. Just my opinion. -- 04:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC)